Worship
by Sic Et Non
Summary: They would fight tomorrow but tonight was theirs. For the Steamy Movie Contest.


Worship

**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: Worship**

**Penname: Sic Et Non**

**Movie or TV Show: 300**

**Main Character Pairing: Edward/Bella**

**POV: Third person – Edward, with a little Bella**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

--

They would fight tomorrow but tonight was theirs. For the Steamy Movie Contest.

--

A/N – Okay, let me first confess that I have never seen the movie 300 all the way through, I am however an Ancient History student so am much more familiar with the tale of what happened at Thermopylae than most. So this is based around what I've seen of that movie and what I know from my lectures. It also happens to be true that I started writing this in one of those lectures so.... Anyhow, hope you all enjoy!!

Disclaimer – I own nothing, not Twilight, 300 or any actual historical events.

--

"It has been announced." He stated blankly as he entered their room. His beautiful wife stood to greet him but his words stopped her. "The invasion must be stopped. W e are needed. We march tomorrow." Her hands flew to her mouth, not quite covering her gasp of horror.

"No." She whispered before looking up at him. "No!" She flung herself into his arms, squeezing herself to him as he clung to her. This was not what he wanted, he knew his words would upset her and he loathed himself for it but there was little he could do. It was his job.

"Edward." She pushed herself closer. "Please no, please....just....do not go." Her softly murmured words startled him. He stepped back to look at her but she buried her face in his chest. In an action he had done many times before he placed his fingertips underneath her chin and titled her head up.

"Isabella....Bella, my Bella, you do not know what you ask me." She merely stared back at him, her deep, soulful, beautiful brown eyes telling him she did.

"You would have me throw away my honour."

"For your life? Yes, I would!" He stepped back from her, almost in a daze. She was truly asking him this.

"I have been a warrior of Sparta for my life; there is no other life for a Spartan! We fight when no one else will, when no one else can! You would ask me to throw away my training, my loyalty, my kinsmanship to my country?" He was angry but he could not honestly say the full brunt went to Bella, for part of himself, that he currently hated, was agreeing with her.

"Edward, you are my husband, my love, would you truly not expect me to at least ask you to stay by my side?" She was right; their love was strong and eternal. He knew of few others in their position to claim love for their spouses, most were marriages of convenience. It was the way for the Spartans, but not for them. He stepped back to her, pulling her gently into his embrace.

"No, you are right. I knew you would ask. Just as you know the answer I will give." She let out a sob and he pulled her closer. "I cannot stay, I have to march. I wish it were not so but that does not change anything, I will march with my brothers of arms tomorrow."

They stood like that, in each other's arms and supporting each other, for a long time. This, though he was loathe to admit it, would be the last time he held her like this. The last time he would be with his wife. The Spartans were warriors, the best in all the land of Greece if not the world. They knew war and he knew this was not a battle they would win. The war would be won but this battle would not.

His thoughts made his arms tighten. His beautiful wife. His Bella. They had had so little time together. They had so little time now. He would not waste it. He would go to the afterlife with no other thoughts but ones centred on his very own gorgeous goddess.

He shifted and brought his lips to hers. They were gentle, with love in both their hearts, but it grew to more, the passion igniting both their bodies.

"Bella, my life, my love, let me love you." He whispered the words against her ear, his warm breath causing her to sigh. "Let me worship you as the goddess you are."

"Edward..." He kissed her again and this time there was nothing gentle about it. He crushed their bodies together, allowing their body warmth to mix and create a burning feeling in them both. Tonight would be nothing but the two of them, for just tonight they could act as if there was no tomorrow.

His hands began to wonder her body, bringing shivers from the patterns he traced on her skin. She barely recognized his movements and their meaning and so was shocked when her robes fell to the floor. She stood in front of him naked and he gloried at the sight. Slanting his head to the side, he moved his lips from hers to her jaw to her neck and downwards. She let out breathy moans as he worked her skin, with lips and hands, to show her that tonight was about nothing but her pleasure, and their love.

She gasped when he reached her breasts and he paused in the valley between, indecisive on which way to go. Her hands in his hair pulled him to one side and he chuckled at her impatience. As his hands took one breast in his grasp, his lips did the same with the other. She moaned as he twirled her peak between his fingers to the rhythm of his tongue swirling round the other. Then, again at the same time, he squeezed both, sucking hard as he pinched the other. Her moan came from the back of her throat as she bucked her hips at him. It would always cause himself great pleasure simply to give it to her.

He switched his mouth and hand, so both breasts would have equal attention and she groaned again, her legs starting to tremble. He placed his free arm around her lower back so that she would not stumble but continued on with his ministrations. He had to give her ultimate pleasure, tonight.

"Edward..." She moaned as she began to rub her thighs together, his actions clearly having the desired effect. But the way she said his name had always been his downfall and his own desire for her was rapidly building.

His hand on her lower back slid down to her cheeks and began to massage, slightly in time with the friction she was creating with her thighs. Each movement brought his hand across a little, closer to his intended target. She seemed barely aware of his hands movements and he wanted it that way, his movements with her breasts becoming stronger still. She mewled at him and he smiled, knowing that although this was somewhat torturous for her it was also extremely pleasurable.

Her next mewl was cut off as his hand slid between her legs. She bucked and cried out and he massaged her all the more strongly for it. His own groan could not be contained. Gods above, but she was _wet!_

Sliding a finger inside her caused both to sigh, her movements quickly catching to his. Another finger soon joined the first, with a third soon after that. Her grip was vicelike now and her movements were purely sexual. He had never wanted her so much in his life. This beautiful being, standing in front of him in the throes of passion and calling his name.

But fingers were not enough. She let out a small gasp as he released her breasts but he continued to kiss her skin as he slowly moved down, falling to his knees in front of her. He gave one final flick with his fingers before replacing them with his mouth.

She screamed, throwing her head back and clenching her eyes shut. He now held her up by her breasts, massaging them as he worked her womanhood with his mouth. She was close, so close and he wanted her to feel utter bliss. As he pinched her breasts hard he sucked her even harder and she exploded in his mouth. Her cries continued as he lapped at her, bringing one hand down to rub her alongside his mouth and she bucked wildly as once again her juices ran rampant into his mouth.

She had no strength in her body now and he held her gently as he moved them to their small bedchamber. This night was not over.

"Edward." She called to him, her voice hoarse. He placed her on the bed before dropping his robes from his body. As he crawled beside her she turned and kissed him, running her hands up and down his body. "I love you, with my heart and soul."

"As I love you, my beautiful Bella."

"Make love to me." As she said the words she grasped him in her hand, her movements instantly gaining the reaction she sought. His body always responded to her.

"Bella..." He hissed as she moved, her hand encircling him as her head bobbed down. Her hand on him was glorious, her lips on him was nothing short of wonderful. Her ministrations drove him to the brink of his sanity. Her movements matched those naturally produced by his body and he growled low in the back of his throat. This was heaven.

No, not yet it wasn't. With this thought, he was pulling her up and to his lips, where he smashed them brutally against his own. His control was long gone and now nothing remained but him and his beautiful wife. Him and her. Edward and Bella.

There was no need for anything else, no further stimulation and no other movements that could add to their joy. Now was the ultimate act of love. Their bodies fell into position naturally, their shapes made exactly for the other and both groaned as he slid inside her. _This _was heaven.

Gathering every last shred of control he had, he brought himself out of her, almost all the way, before sliding back in again. The friction had them both moaning loudly and Bella positively writhed underneath him. Again and again, he repeated his torturously slow movements, wanting to build their pleasure to the ultimate it could be.

"Please .... Gods above; please ..." His love called out, trying everything in her power to make him change his movements. She moved under him, changing her body this way and that, bucking her hips harder against his, anything to make him move faster.

Sweat had built up upon their skin and it made their bodies slither and slide against each other. Her breasts rubbed against his chest, her legs, having been wrapped around his waist, slid from his hips to his thighs in time with the movement of her own hips. Every nerve ending in their bodies seemed to be alight and directly aware of the other. His whole body sang for her. Even he did not have control enough for this.

With an almost savage cry he sheathed himself fully in her, grabbing onto her hips to bring her up to meet him as he moved with all the strength he had in him. She cried out, flinging her head back and bringing her torso up. Once again he latched on to her breast and suckled as his hips pounded into hers.

The rhythm he set for their bodies was demanding, he used all his energy to move in her, used his strength to move her hips with his and soon she was nothing more than a shaking mass beneath him. Everything he knew of her body, her pleasures, wants and needs, was being used. One hand at her waist, the other on her backside, his mouth at her breast; tonight she would feel as she had never felt before.

The pleasure was building, for them both he knew, and he focused his whole body and soul on showing her that his love and passion would never fade away. With a groan, the sound vibrating on her skin, he sucked hard at her breast as he gave his strongest thrust yet.

She came apart beneath him, her whole body arching up and her mouth opening in a silent scream of ultimate pleasure. Her womanhood locked onto him so tightly that he joined her with one last powerful thrust, feeling such bliss course through him like never before. Their bodies were quivering masses and he fell upon her, both gasping for breath and revelling in their fulfilment.

But even in such a state of complete bliss he was aware, in the furthermost corner of his mind, that the sands of time were running against them, of the cruel fate that was rapidly approaching. This night was not over yet.

He rolled to her side but gathered her feeble limbs in his arms and began to kiss her shoulder. She mumbled at him but he did not stop. She could rest tomorrow. This night was theirs; he had to show her, make her feel all the love he held for her, could barely contain in his chest. He would always want her, always need her and, no matter what the Gods had planned, would always love her.

This was their night and tonight both would know only pleasure and love.

--

In the morning he was gone, just as she knew he would be. There would be tears, she knew, endless amounts of tears. They would come. But for now he had left her body in a state of bliss, had left her so sore that she would not be able to move and hence would stay in their bed and relive their night. For it had been nothing but theirs.

He loved her, as she loved him and though he might not come back, she may never see him again, their love would remain strong. It was eternal, everlasting and nothing could take that away from either of them, not even death. For even in death, she would worship him as the God he had been, just as he had so reverently worshipped her.

--

A/N – I hope you liked it and please tell me if there is any part you do not understand, I know it's not teaming with historical references, I edited most of them out (LoL), but I am aware that it still might be confusing to some. But plain and simple, I just hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
